Sin despedidas
by Forsak
Summary: Ren también se hubiese querido despedir. SPOILERS 78. Angst. Traumatizante. Drama.


Disclaimer: no soy tan p como Ai Yazawa :'(

Advertencia: SPOILERS del capitulo 78 y demás capítulos.- muchos Spoilers. Hasta el saludo contiene Spoilers. Nada más que decir.

Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, gente. Lo cierto es que desaproveché un par de horas de estudiar Historia del Arte y me puse a escribir esto. Pero es que tenía que hacerlo. Porque bueno, en el momento en que leí el capítulo 78 del manga aparte de echarme a llorar como un tonta supo que tenía que hablar acerca de ellos. Las cosas no han ido como yo pensé que irían. Ren muere en una accidente de coche. Eso es un poco raro para una estrella del punk, pero bueno, se da por válido. El asunto es que es lo más trise de la serie, casi más que cuando Nobu dice: te creeré aunque sea mentira y se echa llorar sobra la cama de Hachi. Snif. Dejadme un review, please.

**Recomendación:** Escuchar Almost Lover de Fine Frenzy (está por Youtube) porque en esta historia van los versos de:

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

Sin más dilaciones:

* * *

**Sin despedida.**

Ren muere un 4 de mayo y nadie está allí para despedirle.

La carretera está nevada y la imagen de Nana es lo último que ve cuando da el volantazo. Años después, cuando se escriban artículos tristes acerca de él y se hagan películas rememorando lo que no pudo ser, se dirán muchas tonterías y ninguna será cierta. Dirán que el mundo se paró en el momento en el que Ren se murió, que sus amigo lloraron su muerte, que a Nana no le importó. Dirán mentiras y alguna que otra verdad, le harán entrevistas al fotógrafo de _Search_ que abrió su prisión de hielo y nieve. Contaran historias fantásticas y heroicas. Será el nuevo heroinómano de moda, y todo el mundo conocerá su historia porque Ren vivió y murió para quedar grabado en la memoria universal, aunque eso fuera lo último que quisiera.

Años después, cuando Yasu siga siendo calvo, cuando Reira ya no cante, Hachi ya no sonría, y él ya no sea tan inocente como lo es, Shin se preguntará qué pasó en aquel último momento, en el último parpadeo: si se acordó de Nana, si pensó en él, si sonrió o se perdió en un mundo de tinieblas que consumía su corazón, demasiado blando como para resistir las fluctuaciones de la fama. Porque no estuvo allí para despedirse.

No es el único que lo piensa.

El resto del mundo también lo sabe. Cuando se calmen y consigan respirar con facilidad entonces se darán cuenta de que ellos no estuvieron a su lado, de que lo dejaron escapar, de la última conversación que tuvieron. Pero aún les quedan unas horas hasta que pueden volver a pensar, porque en lo único en que piensan es que Ren está muerto.

Muerto y nada más.

Sin trompetas ni estandartes.

Se ha muerto y cuando Hachi se deshace entre los brazos de Takumi que grita por teléfono una vez más que… Ren está muerto, ella siente esa verdad golpeándole en el pecho, en las sienes, en el pelo cuidado, en las uñas pintadas. Lo siente en la bufanda de colores y en las patadas que siente en el vientre. Aún no comprende cómo puede haber todavía vida si Ren no está. Cómo sigue todo girando y cómo queda magia y amor cuando era él quien le daba todo eso a la vida.

Y a Hachi, que ya no le queda nada de valiente, todo eso le da miedo.

Le aterra la idea de morir, para qué negarlo. Le aterra que el hijo en su vientre no sobreviva al parto. Le aterra que se muera Takumi, o Nobu, o Yasu, o su pequeño Shin. Le da un miedo atroz pensar que la gente que quiere va a ir despareciendo sin más, o que se marche sin avisar. Pero lo que más miedo le da es que la muera sea Nana. Es en la primera en que piensa porque no cree que pueda soportar la ausencia de Ren en su vida. Que hará alguna locura, que necesitará apoyo, que no deben dejar que caiga porque si cae Nana, cae BLAST, y si cae BLAST lo hará Trapnest y habrá un maldito efecto dominó que va a joder toda su vida.

No quiere pensar que con Ren, Nana también se irá. Hachi no podría soportar no despedirse de alguien por segunda vez.

A su lado, Takumi sigue gritando.

Poco después, cuando Hachi y Takumi sean padres por segunda vez y tengan un niño al que llamen Ren, ella se preguntará una vez más porqué no lloró aquel día, porquñe gritaba y le temblaban las manos y la abrazaba con fuerza, como temiendo perderla, y volverá a tener la misma respuesta de siempre: la de Takumi corazón de piedra, la de el hombre sins sentimientos, pero lo que ella no sabe es que Takumi se maldice por no haber podido estado ahí para despedirle.

Para recriminarle por haber perdido su batalla.

Y por haberse marchado sin avisar.

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad, Nobu llora desconsoladamente. Nobu no tiene a Yuri para aferrarse, ni a dios al que rezar. Nobu se agarra a sus rodillas y se balancea mientras intenta no pensar, como un niño perdido que nunca ha querido madurar. Y hay demasiados cosas que siente como ponerse a analizarlas. Siente dolor en partes del cuerpo que ni si quiera sabe que tenía: pinchazos en las costillas, vacíos en el estómago, golpes en las uñas, revoltijos en la sangre, hielo en las lágrimas… siente a Ren riendo a su lado, sonriendo y bebiendo sake, siente a Nana abandonada en su habitación de hotel, siente el silencio del bajo y siente que hay algo en su historia que no cuadra. Siente cómo la idea de la felicidad de Nana se escapa por la ventana. Y es que Nobu no sabe qué ha pasado porque la voz de Yasu sonó firme y rotunda cuando lo dijo, y a Nobu le resuenan las palabras en su cabecita rubia y en su corazón enorme, al igual que le resuena la melodía que venía de la nada.

Años después, Nobu piensa que aquella melodía fue la despedida, y se enfada porque no la puede recordar.

Yasu, al contrario que Nobu, no llora. Yasu se estresa y decide cosas deprisa y corriendo y siente la mano de Miu, pequeña y cálida, sobre la suya y eso le da la suficiente fuerza como para ser el único que no se ha quebrado de todo BLAST. Lo que no sabe hasta años después es que él se quebró en el momento en que Takumi le dijo que Ren había perdido su batalla. Siente al voz de Miu lejana y ajena a él y le tiende el móvil casi de forma automática. Ella habla con Ginpei unos instantes, que él dedica a pensar su próximo movimiento.

Ir a Osaka.

Y no es una locura, no es una tontería. Quiere hablar con ella, decirle que Ren la quiso más que a nadie, quiere que ella llore sobre él, cuidarla como siempre a hecho, convencerla para que sea feliz.

Contarle que Ren también se hubiese querido despedir.

Sólo Miu se da cuenta de que Shin llora. A Miu le llama la atención. No es escandaloso como Nobu, ni desgarrador como Hachi, no grita como Takumi y ni siquiera se estresa como lo hace Yasu. Shin simplemente llora. Él no hipa ni hace demasiado ruido. No es su estilo. Pero su imagen es mucho más dramática. Ve a Shin crecido de repente, Shin que ya no es niño, porque sus ojos no tienen nada de inocentes. Porque él no piensa en Ren, sino en Reira. En dónde está. En si la debería llamar.

Miu siente el corazón destrozado cuando mira a Shin. Tiene ganas de hacer parar el coche y abrazar l chico con sus brazos delgados y susurrarle al oído: Shin, no llores. Pero ve que no es capaz, que no puede justo entonces, en ese coche dónde pesa más la pena que la felicidad. Miu mira a lo que queda de los BLAST y también se echa a llorar.

Con Ren se han ido todos.

Ella también se hubiese querido despedir.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :')  
_

**©Forsak**_** octubre 2008. **_


End file.
